


100 Reasons To Love Castiel

by KOriginalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, video project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS IS A PROJECT FOR MISHA'S 100TH EPISODE ON SUPERNATURAL





	

Hello Guys !!!!!! Please I really hope you would All participate to this it means a lot to me as a castiel stan to have something showing appreciation for him out there and it would be so awesome for us to make it into a collective work, share ideas and our love for cas because he (and misha as an actor) really really really deserve it and way more.

So the general rules are

-This will be posted in three platforms, Youtube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFcCPKyj8Mw) Twitter (@NOriginalAddict) (link to this vid) and Tumblr (castieldeservesappreciation.tumblr.com) if you can comment here it's better, if not you can comment there by sending me a message in the other sites :D that way there's no reason not to participate *wink* :p

\- BE SPECIFIC IN YOUR REASONS TO LOVE CAS, bring up a scene, a quote, badass, heartfelt or funny/sassy scene do as you wish ....

for example : instead of saying : Cas is badass  
say something like : I loved how smart and strategic cas was in 5x18 when he fought the angels and carved the sigil in his own chest and banished them all

or instead of "cas has awesome fighting skills" bring up the specific ep or scene like "that moment in 6x3 that angel had both angel blades but still couldn't get to cas and kill him and cas outsmarted him by throwing both of them through the window"

or even something as simple as "the way he flips his angel blade" or "his smile" "how enthusiastic he is" "the way he hugs people" free your imagination

and instead of : cas is loyal to the winchesters  
say : that time when cas chose to save sam's life when anna was out to kill him, even if it could've stopped the apocalypse altogether but he valued his life and did all he could to save the world including sam....

\- Add your Youtube name, or twitter or tumblr (depending on where you comment) so that i could give you credit for your idea

\- Read The List (That I'll keep updated) before commenting so that there won't be repetition

\- Throw as many ideas as they come to your mind, our goal is 100 but it could be fun to see how much we can come up with ;)

\- It would be extremely nice and helpful if you could share this with your friends so that as much people could be included as possible  
(if you have a YT channel you could upload the vid with a link to this one if you want ofc your choice)

The List

1- "Nothing is worth losing you"  
2-"You do belong here"  
3- Didn't avoid sam or hate him the way other angels did (like uriel) and held his hand as a show of support  
4- Tried to warn the winchesters about the apocalypse, and was tortured and reprogrammed to stop him  
5- That didn't stop him from Rebelling against heaven and died trying to save the world  
6- "I'm not a hammer, I have doubts"  
7- he prayed that dean would choose to save those people in 4x7  
8- We were supposed to be their shepherded not their murderers"  
9- he carved the winchester's ribs to protect them from the angels  
10- he taught them all they know about angels, sigils, holy fire ...  
11- Despite rebelling he loved his family and wanted to help them (8x21)  
12- the world is unfair and harsh to him and it only makes him kinder  
13- he is the spanner of the works, the angels spent billion years trying to take away his humanity but he rebelled each and every time for the right reasons  
14- the way he said "what's the matter raphael, somebody clipped your wings"  
15- “castiel has too much heart” 8x02  
16- “Despite his “mistakes” (sorry i had to add the quotations) His Heart Was always in the right place” ( HelloFromTheOtherSide)  
.....

 

Keep'em coming ;) let's show everyone how awesome cas is


End file.
